


Drunken Love

by hulafreaky



Category: Drew Carey's Improv-A-Ganza RPF, Whose Line Is It Anyway? RPF
Genre: Abusive Relationship, Alcoholism, Drinking, Las Vegas, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-07
Updated: 2013-07-07
Packaged: 2017-12-18 01:34:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 20,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/874175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hulafreaky/pseuds/hulafreaky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Katherine cannot seem to get out of this abusive relationship. She tried to but realized that she can't just leave Luke, he might kill her or even worse, himself. She can't lose her best friend, even if he is a bad boyfriend. But, after moving to Las Vegas for her improv career and meeting the actors that she has admired for a long time who will now be her co-workers, Katherine just might figure out what is best for her. After a few bumps on the road of course.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“Luke, please!” I screamed through my tears as my boyfriend shook me.

I’ve been stuck in this relationship since high school. Luke and I were best friends. He stuck with me through everything. And when we first started our relationship during senior year, it was amazing. I felt like I was floating on cloud nine. But that only lasted for a couple of years. When he flunked out of college, he started to have anger-management problems. And then both his parents died in a car accident, that’s when the drinking started. I understood why so, I never really called him out on it.

We had just moved to Las Vegas for my career.  And I remembered that my new colleagues invited me over for dinner. We had an hour. “Luke, we have to meet my co-workers!” He stopped shaking me and threw me to the ground.

                “Go make yourself presentable, tell them I’m sick.”

                He was never abusive before. But, when I started asking him if he was going to get a proper career, he snapped and started hitting me. And after months of the abuse, I had enough. But, when I tried to leave, the threats began to come; things like killing me or killing himself. I couldn’t leave him, I just couldn’t. So, I stayed.

                I ran upstairs and locked the bedroom door. I went into the bathroom and looked in the mirror. My foundation had trails of tears and eyeliner running down it. I splashed water on my face and wiped off the make-up. Next, my hair. My black hair was in knots. I brushed it out and straightened it quickly. I reapplied the make-up and went to my closet. I chose a pair black leggings and a purple blouse. I put a blue cardigan over it to cover a few bruises. I threw on my heels and grabbed my purse.

When I walked downstairs, I saw Luke passed out on the couch. His light brown hair was tousled and his hard face was set into a scowl.

I walked out the door to the house next to ours, took a deep breath. I decided against telling them about Luke otherwise questions would be asked. When Chip invited me over, Luke wasn’t with me. Hopefully I can get away with being single for the night. I rang the doorbell. A boy with blonde ruffled hair answered the door. His cracking voice showed his age.

                “Hi! I’m Chase!” I bent down a tiny bit so we were at eye level.

“Hey, I’m Katherine, I’m the new neighbor.” His face lit up and he screamed into the house.

“DAD, ADDIE, TAYLOR!!! KATHERINE IS HERE!” Then he grabbed my hand and pulled me inside. Two girls walked down the stairs. I assumed they were his sisters. Seconds later, Chip came out of the kitchen. They looked like they were in their late thirties or early forties.

“Hello, Katherine.” I waved and Chip turned towards the room that looked to be the den.

“Jeff! Get in here! We have company!” He yelled.

A man who looked to be in his mid-thirties came strolling into the front foyer.

“Hey, nice to meet you, new girl, I’m Jeff.” He flashed me the most amazing smile I have ever seen.

“You can head to the den with Jeff; I have to do some stuff and when the guys get here we can leave for the restaurant.”

Taylor looked at Jeff, “Don’t do anything stupid, Uncle Jeff."

Chase laughed. “But he can’t help it… He’s just naturally stupid…"

                Jeff turns to both of them, “Very funny guys. But, you know what would be even funnier? Me telling your dad the truth about that scratch on his car." All the kids quickly ran upstairs to their rooms.

I followed Jeff to the den. He turned around and flashed me another smile. He’s going to have to stop that.

“Want me to take your sweater?” I nodded without thinking and he helped me slip off my cardigan revealing my bruises. His mouth dropped. “What are those from?”

I blushed. “I fell down the stairs.” I reached for my cardigan but he held it above his head, out of my reach.

“Are you sure?” I nodded. “Okay, well, you can sit down if you want, but you don’t get your sweater back.” He tossed it onto the couch and I sat down beside it. He stood in front of me and I knew he was going to try something. I turned towards him and looked at his hazel-green eyes.  _Oh, those eyes_.

“So, you’re the Jeff that Chip warned me about?”

He chuckled. “Oh, don’t you have a smart mouth?” I raised one eyebrow. “But, you’re lucky I like it.” He winked.

“What do you mean?” He walked closer to me.

“Do you believe in love at first sight?”

                “Yes, but I doubt you do.” He leaned close and whispered in my ear.  _WHY IS HE DOING THIS? I’VE KNOWN HIM FOR 5 MINUTES._

“You guessed wrong.” Before I knew what he was doing his perfect lips were against mine with gentle force. He put his hands on either side of my lap and leaned into the kiss more. His force pushed my back against the couch. I was actually starting to not mind so much until I heard someone clear their throat. I pushed Jeff so hard he fell backwards.

Taylor was standing there. “What do you want?" Jeff asked with a hint of annoyance in his voice.

“Dad’s dropping us off at mom’s. He’ll be back soon.” She walked out of the den, clearly choosing to ignore what she just saw.

“Sorry about that.” He walked back towards me and leaned in for a kiss. I slapped him.

He touched his cheek gently. “What the hell was that for?”

“I’ve known you for less than ten minutes and you’re already kissing me!”

He laughed. “News flash! We were  _just_  making out… No big deal…"

I blushed a deep scarlet. “You took advantage of me.”

“How?!”

                “I don’t know, but you did!”

He threw his hands up in exasperation and plopped on the couch next to me.

“What do you want to do?” I asked. He smiled at me and I rolled my eyes. “Besides that.”

                “So what are the bruises really from?”  _Shit._

“The stairs, I’m a real klutz.” He nodded. We sat for a few seconds in an awkward silence.

I giggled nervously at the silence. He was getting uncomfortably close again. His warm breath tickled my neck and his cologne was amazing, it was strong and masculine but soft and sweet. It was perfect. Now his lips were millimeters away from mine. We connected, then instantly someone shouted his name with an uncle before it.

On the other side stood Addie. She covered her mouth with both hands then ran to the kitchen.

“Crap! She’s gonn-” In the middle of the sentence we heard Addie screaming outside.

“UNCLE JEFF KISSED KATHERINE! UNCLE JEFF KISSED KATHERINE!” We heard thundering footsteps and Chip stood at the door. He overlooked Jeff to me.

“Katherine? What happened?” I opened my mouth to say something but Jeff beat me to it.

“Chip, calm down. She was just sitting there and I kissed her.” Addie was hiding behind her dad. She grinned evilly.

“What about when you were on top of her?”  _Wait, she saw that?_  I laughed.

“Jeff, must you make out with  _all_  of our female co-workers?”

“Uh, yeah?” Jeff said.

“Fine… I’ll be back soon.” I watched Addie being dragged out of the room by her dad and then I turned to Jeff.

“Do you actually make out with a lot of girls?” I asked, sounding a bit jealous.

“Sometimes…” I watched him stand awkwardly.

I rolled my eyes again. “Can we watch some old episodes of your improv shows?”

He smiled. “Why not? “He went to the collection of DVD’s and picked one from the lot.

We watched for a little and then heard some footsteps behind us.

“Why are you watching that old crap?” A man asked. I instantly knew it was Ryan from the show. Beside him were Jonathan, Brad and Greg.

“Who’s the chick, Jeff?” Greg asked, not surprised at all that Jeff was with another girl.

                “Dude, she’s right there. And she’s the new addition to the show.” Jonathan said as he smiled at me.

                “What’s your name again?” Brad asked. I looked him in the eye.

                “Katherine.” He walked up to me.

                “If I could rearrange the alphabet I would put U and I together.” The other guys snickered. I laughed on the inside, careful to not let any amusement show. I smiled sweetly before delivering my comeback.

                “I like it just the way it is, with N and O together.” I could suddenly feel Jeff’s warm breath on my neck.

                “That is called rejection, my friend. How does it feel?”

                Brad smirked. “I was just testing the crap that you lay out on girls to see if it actually works. I’m surprised your balls haven’t gotten permanently stuck up there from all the women kicking them. You’re never gonna get with Katherine here.” Brad gestured to me.

                Jeff hugged my waist from behind. “Actually, Katherine and I have already ‘clicked’.” He kissed a line from my shoulder to my cheek.

                “Mmmmm, young love.” Greg laughed and I distantly heard Jonathan drop something. I was mad but it was partly blocked by the tingles going through my body.

                I made a choice. Be myself. I took his arms off of me and placed them on his sides. I walked over to Jonathan and handed him the phone he dropped.

                Brad smirked. “How DOES rejection feel?”

                Jeff ran over to me and grabbed my hand. “What’s wrong?” I tore my hand out of his and spun around. I resisted yelling because of the kids in the house but I made my point clear.

                “What is wrong with me?  _What is wrong with me?_  You’re kidding! I have known you for what an hour? You have kissed me, against my will, I might add. But that doesn’t mean I’m yours!” I crossed my arms, fuming. I stopped myself about telling him that I had a boyfriend, remembering my pact that I made to myself before I entered their house. Jonathan ignored the other guys and stood by me. He lowered his voice so only I could hear.

                “Screw Jeff. He’s just that guy who thinks he’s such a ladies man. He just sees you as another toy when you’re clearly not.” I grinned slightly.

                “What do you think I am?” He smiled and looked me in the eye.

                “Don’t get me wrong, you’re pretty. But I see you as a person with a voice and a mind not just some other girl I can mess with.” I unfolded my arms and looked at him. He was nice, attractive, and NOT trying to make a move _. Hmmm, something to think about_. I was about to say something when Chip walked in. We left for the restaurant and met up with Drew, Kathy, Heather and Colin. I sat between Ryan and Jonathan, refusing to sit next to Jeff.

                “So, do you have a boyfriend, Katherine?” Chip asked. I nearly choked on my water. I forgot about him.

                “Oh, oh um… No.” I barely got the words out.

                “Oh, I’m sorry.”

                “Oh, it’s okay.” After we ordered our food, we sat in silence but after a few minutes a girl walked up behind Jeff.  She had straight blonde hair down to the middle of her back and blue eyes. She was really pretty. “Sorry, I forgot I invited Chloe over for dinner.”

                 Jonathan leaned over and whispered in my ear. “Jeff’s girlfriend.”

                I gaped at him. “What?!?”

                Chloe’s eyes narrowed at me. Her voice was high but sweet. “Who is that?!?”

                Jeff looked wide-eyed from me to Chloe.

                 I covered for him. “I’m Jonathan’s girlfriend. And also, the new addition to the show. Nice to meet you Chloe, I’m Katherine.” She immediately smiled and sat down next to Jeff.

                Jonathan whispered to me again. “My girlfriend?”

                I whispered too this time. “Either that or bust Jeff.” He raised his eyebrows. I rolled my eyes. “Go with it.”

                Ryan, Greg, Brad, Chip, Jonathan and I carpooled back to Chip’s in his van. Jeff and Chloe took her car; we assumed they would take the  _long_ way back. Brad looked at me sitting next to Jonathan in the back.

                “Why was she YOUR girlfriend?” I laughed out loud.

                “Two reasons, he didn’t use a lame pick-up line. And do you think she’d believe I was YOUR girlfriend? I mean, aren’t you still married?”

                 “Yeah. But, you could have just said our co-worker.” I laughed. We spent the next few hours, without Jeff and Chloe, getting to know each other and goof-off back at Chip’s place. Ryan, Brad and Greg had driven home and Jonathan walked me next door. I was about to walk inside when he stopped me.

                “Do you think I could help show you around the strip after the show tomorrow night?” DUH! OF COURSE! I nodded, keeping my cool, somewhat. I felt like a teenage girl again.

                “Yeah, that’d be great.” We exchanged numbers then I walked inside and shut the door. I let out a quiet squeal because I had just met stars from some of my favourite improv shows.

                I heard a bang inside the kitchen and saw that Luke was up. He was stumbling around drunk his eyes red and his hair messy. He looked at me. His scowl was life-threatening.

                “Well, well, look who decided to come home.” He walked towards me his hand outstretched. I flung my purse across the room to minimize damage. I cringed and prepared myself for another beating.


	2. Chapter 2

               I woke up sore and bruised. Luke always avoided my face and forearms so no one would be suspicious. I stood in front of my mirror and pulled up my shirt to check out my bruises. Nearly my whole abdomen area was purple. I turned around to look at my back. It was splotched with blue and purple bruises. I sighed and got into the shower. The hot water relaxed my sore, tense muscles. I got out and put my hair in a towel. I trudged to my closet and chose an outfit. I chose a nice black and white blouse and grey skinny jeans. I brushed my hair and applied some mascara and eye liner.  I put on my shoes and grabbed my bag. I made sure to slip out the door before my Luke woke up even though it was already three in the afternoon. I was about to hop in my car when I felt a tap on my shoulder. I turned around and saw an apologetic Jeff.

                “What do you want, Jeff?” He smiled sheepishly. I assumed he was too drunk to drive and just crashed at Chip’s for the night.

                “I wanted to apologize. I was going to break-up with Chloe but I got distracted…”

                “By her lady parts?” He frowned.

                “How do you know what we were doing?”

                I snorted. “I have a good imagination. Excuse me; I have to go to work.” He walked over to the passenger side.

                “Let me come with you, you’ll get lost.” With reluctance I let him get in.

                When we got to the hotel of where our show takes place we spotted Jonathan making out with some girl.  _Wait, was that…_

                I couldn’t believe it! Chloe was making out with Jonathan!

                Jeff walked up to them. “What the hell?” Chloe looked up, her lip-gloss smeared and hair tousled. “We’re done, Chloe.”

                Jonathan looked at me and I half-smiled. “Having fun, Jonathan? Apparently, she’s a good kisser. Amongst  _other_  things.” Jonathan walked towards me acting like nothing was wrong.

                “Are you ready for me to show you around?”

                I snorted. “Yeah right, Jeff offered to.” I turned back towards Jeff and followed him.

                “I’ll show you your dressing room. Come on.” I followed him to my dressing room.

                After a couple minutes when we were already backstage, he leaned in for a kiss and I smacked him.

                “STOP DOING THAT!” Just then Jonathan came running up behind us. He pushed Jeff.

                “Jeff! I thought we were friends.” Jeff stared at him.

                “We are.” Jonathan looked at me. Jeff suddenly understood. “Her?”

                Jonathan nodded. “You know I like her!” This surprised me as much as it did Jeff.

                Jeff put his hands up as if he was surrendering. “You were just making out with Chloe.” I sneaked away in the middle of the fight to find my dressing room. I put my stuff in my room and sat on the couch. I had my head resting in my hands when I heard a voice from above me. It sounded like a guy. I looked up.

                “What do you want?” I realized who it was when I lifted my head.

                It was Chip. “Sorry, but shouldn’t the subject of the fight be there?” I laughed.

                “Who’s winning?”

                He thought for a second. “Jonathan was when I left but I think Jeff’s got more potential.” He said this with a huge grin on his face.

                 I suddenly felt self-conscious. “What?”

                “Nothing.”

                “Shouldn’t you try and stop the fight? You’re their friend.”

                Chip nodded. “Yeah, but I’d rather not get involved.” I smiled at him.

                “Makes sense. Oh and by the way don’t believe anything he says about us.” He raised one eyebrow. “Okay, he kissed me. Not the other way around.” I smiled at him trying to look innocent.

                “Sure, sure. But you don’t have to explain to me.” He twisted his hand in the air as he said this.

                “Yeah I do!” I looked at his face that was confused this time. “I’m not a fucking slut. I don’t go around kissing random guys.” Chip pretended to be disappointed.

                “Dang it. I was kind of looking forward to that.”

                “Too bad.” I patted his shoulder, pretending to be sympathetic. We both looked up as we heard fast footsteps. It was Heather. She rambled quickly.

                “OKAY! Jeff won the fight and Jonathan said he didn’t even care. Where were you Chip?” She looked at me. “Oooh. So you’re the one that caused that fight? You must have a big impact. They’ve been best friends forever.” She slowed her speech as she said this.

                “They’ll get over it. I never said I liked either of them anyway.” The girl’s eyebrows flew into her hair.

                “Wow. I’m Heather, by the way. I see you’ve met my big brother, Chip.”

                I was confused. “Brother?”

                “She just says that since I look out for her a lot.” Chip said as he lifted his shoulders in a shrug.

                “Aww, that’s sweet.” I smiled.

                We continued to talk for a while until sound-check.

                “Get up. I’ll show you the ropes.” I followed Chip to the stage. I walked on stage and saw that Jeff and Jonathan were both already there and they were a seat apart. The seat in the middle was the only empty seat left.  _Oh joy…_

                I slowly sat down and looked up at the stage lights.

                Jeff tapped my shoulder. “I am so sorry about earlier.” His eye was already blackening.  _Go Jonathan._

                “It’s fine. I managed to leave anyway.” I turned back to where the audience would be and felt a tap on my other shoulder. I turned and saw Jonathan.

                “I feel horrible. I am so sorry.” His nose had the little tissues you stick up it when it bleeds.  _Go Jeff._

                “It’s fine. I managed to leave anyway.” I tried to pay attention to our stage manager but my mind kept drifting. Before I knew it, it was time for the show. I sat down between Chip and Heather this time.

                I looked at Heather. She was bouncing in her seat. “What’s with you?”

                “So is Jeff a good kisser?” Her cheeks turned a little pink as she said this.

                “I guess so…”

                 I saw Heather staring at Chip. Wow, a crush on your fake brother?  _Weird_.

                Chip was whispering to Colin and I whispered to Heather. “Try and keep your eyes inside your head.” I giggled as she jumped.

                “Is it really that obvious?” she was blushing fiercely.

                “Sadly…” I looked at her love-struck eyes. “What would you do if he found out?”

                “DIE.” Her eyes widened as she said this and her face grew somber.  _WOW_. This girl had a major crush.

                After introducing the show, Chip had got up to perform an improv game with Ryan. Heather and I sat in silence as we watched.

                I leaned in towards her and whispered as the audience start. “So, how long have you liked him?”

                She blushed. “Ever since I laid eyes on him. And when he and Patty got a divorce, I was ecstatic. But, I felt guilty, obviously.”

                The show went on without a hitch. It was quite fun, even with the awkward circumstances. I ended up playing Sentences with Jonathan. He supposedly got a sentence that said, “I’m sorry, will you ever forgive me?” which actually fit perfect with the scene that we were performing. The show ran well, the audience loved it. After the show ended, I quickly ran to my dressing room to splash cold water on my face. My first show was done. I am a professional improv actor and I work alongside the greats! It was so surreal. After I was done, I opened the door ready to meet some fans.

                Jonathan was standing right in front of it, about to knock. “Hey Jonathan, what’s up?”

                “Just wanted to know if you still wanted your tour.”

                “Nah, I’m good. Thanks though.” His face fell as I said this. “But I guess I really don’t know the area; could you show me around after we meet with the fans?”

                “Yeah, of course. Meet you back here after?” I nodded and he walked slowly away. After he turned the corner I was pretty sure I heard a shout.  _Wait, did I just agree to a date with Jonathan? Oh crap…_

                The fans were amazing. I thought I wouldn’t get much attention considering I was brand new to this but practically all of them asked for my autograph and a picture with them. I felt like quite the celebrity. While all this was happening, I thought about my date with Jonathan. Technically it’s not a date but he might think it is. I was so spaced out I didn’t even see Jonathan waiting at my dressing room until I ran into him.

                I giggled. “Sorry, I’m spacey today.” He picked up my bag that I dropped.

                “No problem. Do you mind if we stop by my parents’ house before we go anywhere? I’m staying there while they’re away on their vacation. I need to make sure my brother’s not messing it up.”

                “Sure.” I followed him out and we started walking. After short drive with absolute silence we walked up in front of a huge house. “Your parents live here?”

                “Yeah, come on." I followed him inside. We went through a wide hallway to a large living room. “I’ll be right back, make yourself at home.” I sat down and looked around. There was a huge plasma on the North side of the room and leather chairs and leather couch arranged around a coffee table and to face the TV. They had hardwood floors that matched the elegant mahogany furniture. I was still mesmerized by the room when I heard a quiet cough behind me. I turned and saw a man that looked like an older version of Jonathan, the hair, the eyes. I assumed he was his brother. His voice was deep and velvety.

                “Hey, I’m Mark.”

                “Katherine.” I expected my voice to shake but it was clear and firm.

                “Are you the cause of Jonathan’s eye?”

                “Um…Well, apparently I’m the cause for the fight but the bruises are all Jeff.” He chuckled as Jonathan came sliding across the floor. Jonathan looked worried. He immediately turned to Mark.

                “Mark?” Jonathan sounded upset but Mark was amused.

                “You’re very right, little bro.”

                I cut in. “Right about what?” Jonathan turned around blushing. Mark stepped around Jonathan.

                “See, last night I heard about this beautiful girl named Katherine.” Jonathan blushed harder. “And now I see my brother was actually right about a girl this time.” Jonathan punched Mark.

                “We’re going upstairs now.” I stood up

                “Hold it.” They both turned towards me. “I’m not going upstairs. You’re supposed to show me around.”

                Mark snickered. “Oooh rejection.”

                Jonathan looked from me to Mark. I broke the silence.

                “Ok, I’m gonna go…” I picked up my bag and started towards the door but Jonathan grabbed my arm.

                “Why?”

                “We obviously have different ideas of what’s going on here.” I knew he could read my expression perfectly, amusement and surprise.

                “Let’s go then, I’ll show you around.”

                “Fine.” We were walking out the door when I heard a voice behind me.

                “Bye Katherine…”

                I followed Jonathan out and was immediately hit by the crisp autumn air. I rubbed my arms. He looked at me.

                “You okay?”

                I nodded. “Great. So where are we gonna go?”

                “I figured we could go grab something to drink. Coffee or hot chocolate?”

                “Hot chocolate.” I answered quickly making Jonathan laugh.

                “Cool.” We drove to the venue of our show and parked. We walked down the strip in silence until I shivered again. “Take mine.” I looked at him confused until he started taking off his blazer.

                “I’m fine, really.”

                “No you’re not.” I was about to disagree again but there was a sudden gust of wind and my teeth chattered. I put the jacket on and wrapped it around me.

                “Thanks, but aren’t you cold?”

                He shrugged. “Nah, I’m good. You need it more than me.” I looked at his arms. He was wearing just a plain blue button up and some jeans. His arms were toned and buff, just like the rest of him. I snapped back to reality before he caught me looking.

                “What do you guys do for fun around here?”

                “Um…” Jonathan was at a loss for words for a moment. “We usually go out drinking.”

“What do you drink?” He looked startled at my question but answered anyway.

                “Scotch, beer, whiskey etc. Pretty much anything. What about you?”

                “Same thing, really.” I smiled as his eyebrows flew up.

                “Wow… A beautiful girl who likes scotch? I might be in love.” He was goofing off but I still felt my cheeks burn when he called me beautiful. It’s been a long time since anyone has called me that. I thought of Luke for a moment and what he was doing. Then I snapped out of it. I thought of Jonathan calling me beautiful again and I started to blush. He realized my blush and looked at me. “What?”

                “You called me beautiful.” I murmured. He smiled down at me and brushed a loose lock of hair behind my ear.

                “What? It’s true…” He stared into my eyes, his deep blue ones looking sincere and happy. Jonathan was just so sweet…I can’t be falling for him…Can I?

                Luke would kill both of us if he found out. Jonathan noticed my silence and lifted my chin up.

                “What’s wrong, Katherine?” I wanted to look down but the concern in his eyes kept me from looking at anything but them.

                “Nothing.” I couldn’t tell him. I just couldn’t.

                “Then let’s get you your hot chocolate before you die of hypothermia.” He wrapped his somehow still warm arm around me and pulled me close.

                “How are you so WARM?!?” I couldn’t get past that.

                “I don’t know. How are you so cold? We’re in Vegas, it’s not that cold!” His waggled his eyebrows as he said this, cracking me up. “Here it is.” He pulled me into a small cafe and stepped up to the counter. He ordered and a random woman came up to him and tapped his shoulder.

                “Hey Jonathan, how are you?” It sounded as if she had purposely made her voice sound seductive but Jonathan looked like she had just puked on him.

                “I’m fine Leah.” His voice was cold. Leah looked at me with jealousy written all over her.

                “Oh! I didn’t even see her.” She walked up to the counter to order her drink.

                Jonathan turned to me. “Sorry about her, she’s my ex-wife.”

                “Yeah, I figured that out.” I didn’t purposely make it sound so, but my voice was harsh.

                “I can take you home after this…”

                “NO!” I nearly yelled making the people in the cafe around us jump.

                “Okay, no problem.” Jonathan turned and paid the barista for our drinks and handed one to me. “Let’s get out of here.” He pulled me close again, keeping me warm and I saw Leah’s face in the reflection of the front windows. I leaned my head against Jonathan and smelled cologne. It smelled fresh but kind of musky. I loved it and I could get used to it. The thought of that warmed me even more and I wrapped my arm around Jonathan’s waist and smiled when I heard his heartbeat speed up. This was too perfect.

                I looked up and saw a slight blush on Jonathan’s face. I giggled and he looked down at me.

                “What’s so funny?” He had one eyebrow raised.

                “Nothing, just having a really good night.” I smiled up at him and took a sip of my hot chocolate. “So, where are we going?”

                “Hmmm, let’s go back to the car.”

                “What?”

                “You feel like ice.” I touched my hand to his arm and he jumped. “Yeah, we are definitely going back.” We walked back to the car and he heated it up

                I felt the feeling return to my nose. I shrugged off his jacket and gave it back to Jonathan.

                “I think I’m going to live now.”

                “Good, wanna head back to my place and watch a movie?” I was about to agree but then remembered Luke, CRAP!

                I felt my mouth drop open. “I can’t! I need to get home!” I grabbed my bag and ran out the door. I hopped into my car and drove as fast as I could without speeding completely. I had an idea of where I lived so I got home pretty quick. I swung open the door and ran inside. “LUKE! I’M SORRY I’M LATE!” I turned into the kitchen and saw Luke sitting at the table. His face was outraged.

                “WHERE WERE YOU?!?” He stood up and I shrunk back in fear. I threw my stuff across the room again to keep it from getting broken. I closed my eyes as the first swing hit me. 


	3. Chapter 3

                I woke up early with a pounding headache. Again, I had been put through a mindless beating. I stood up and dragged myself across the room to the mirror. I groaned as I saw the damage. He had hit my face this time. I had a scrape across my cheek and a bruise on my forehead. I didn’t even want to look at my torso or arms so I immediately got into the shower. When I stepped out I saw that the scrape looked better clean but still avoided make-up knowing it would burn. I kept my hair down and put on dark jeans and a black hoodie. I swung my bag over my shoulder and saw Luke on the couch again. This time he had an empty bottle of vodka next to him. Great, he would be out for a while. I got outside and I put up my hood and just started walking. When I passed Chip’s, I saw him, Jonathan and Jeff standing outside talking. I tried avoiding them but then they ran over. Jonathan looked hurt.

                “Why did you just up and leave yesterday?” I knew they would see the bruise so I looked down when I answered.

                “I needed to, umm, call my parents before they went to bed to tell them about the show.” I mumbled and Jonathan bent down to look at my face. I looked away. “I’m going for a walk, bye.” I walked away quickly. I heard someone running up and Chip jumped in front of me. His mouth dropped.

                “What happened?”

                “I ran into a lamp post.” I smiled and Chip started laughing.

                “What a spaz!” When I turned around I saw Jeff. He was angry.

                “A lamp post this time?”

                I stuttered. “I-um-I was running.”

                “Save it for someone who will believe you. What’s going on? Is someone doing this to you?” He had leaned down to look at my face and I stared back at his hazel eyes transfixed. I couldn’t lie to him again.

                “My boyfriend.”

                “Who?” I guess I had spoken so softly he didn’t hear me.

                “My boyfriend.”

                “Sweetie.” He pulled down my hood and lightly touched my cheek. “How do you call someone who does this to you a boyfriend?” I was surprised that he didn’t question my having a boyfriend.

                “It’s not really him. Before he dropped out of college and his parents died, we were the favorite couple of our friends. But now…The alcohol is taking over. You wouldn’t understand.”

                “No, I do understand. Grief changes people, sometimes for the worse. But you need to understand this; your boyfriend will never be the same without his parents. He may stop drinking but until then you need to stay away from him.”

                “I can’t…” I felt on the verge of tears, my voice was thick with emotion as I realized the truth in his words. He caressed my cheek in his strong hand and looked at me with care and concern in his eyes.

                “You can. I will help you.” I wanted to shake my head but his warm touch comforted me.

                “Not yet. I need to stay with him a little longer. He needs me.” I put my hand to his to persuade him.

                “Okay, but promise me one thing.”

                “Okay.” I whispered.

                “DO NOT let it get out of hand.” I nodded. “Keep that promise and I will keep your secret.” He dropped his hand but a few seconds later wrapped me in a bear hug. I hugged him back and whispered only a few words.

                “Thank you.”

                He bent his head to the side to rest his head on mine. “Mmmm. I could stay like this forever.”

                “But I can’t.” I pushed away from him.

                “Want to hang out after work tomorrow or something? We could go gambling? Check out the city that never sleeps.” He smiled.

                “I pretty sure that’s New York.” I giggled.

                “Whatever. I need to talk to you about something later.” I nodded and walked around him.

                I spent the rest of the afternoon walking around, exploring my new neighbourhood. I thought about what Jeff had said. I knew that I should leave Luke but, he needed me. If I left and he hurt himself, or worse, I never would be able to forgive myself. I do love him. He was, after all, my first boyfriend; my first love. How could I just leave him?

                At 5 o’clock, I went back home to get ready for work. Luke was still sleeping on the couch. I was thankful for that. I don’t know if I could handle performing on stage right after a beating. After I had gotten ready, I drove over to the MGM Casino and got in through the stage door. When I walked down the hall backstage, I saw Chip standing outside my dressing room.

                 “Hi!”

                “Hey Chip, what’s up?” I spoke and his phone went off. He flipped it open and read a text message quickly.

                “I need to go!” He jumped up and ran out of the down the hall towards Jeff’s room.

                I slumped down onto the couch in my dressing room. When I finally got relaxed, someone knocked on the door and I rolled my eyes.

                “It’s open!” I shouted, too lazy to get up and answer it. I expected it to be someone from the cast but, I was wrong.

                “Mark?”

                He grinned at me. “What? Didn’t expect me?”

                “No.” I decided I would only give him short answers because Jonathan had made it obvious he didn’t like Mark talking to me. I assumed he was here to watch the show.

                “Are you coming over today?”

                “Maybe.”

                “Do I only get one word answers?”

                “Yes.”

                “Too bad. I like hearing your voice.” I resisted the temptation to look at his face but kept looking at my hands. “See you later, then.”

                “Bye.”

                I was pretty much on auto-pilot during the show. I ended up putting makeup on my scar and bruise. It covered up quite nicely. And after the show, none of the fans asked about it or pointed it out so I assumed no one saw it. I slowly walked to my dressing room and found Jonathan leaning against it. He was frowning and spoke as he moved aside to allow me to enter the room.

                “How was your day?”

                “Good.”

                “Ready to go?”

                “Sure.” Jonathan turned to look at me. His blue eyes were warm and caring.

                “What is going on with you?” He asked.

                I looked at him. My mouth was too dry to speak so he did.

                “Is someone doing this to you?” He asked, pointing to my makeup covered scar.

                “My boyfriend.” I looked at my shaking hands as I said this. All of a sudden Jonathan’s hands were on top of mine, steadying them.

                “You need to tell someone.” Again, I was surprised that he wasn’t shocked at the fact that I had a boyfriend. I guess they knew that I don’t really count Luke as my boyfriend.

                “Jeff knows…” I looked at his face and saw surprise. “He’s not going to tell anyone. Are you?” We looked at each other and Jonathan slowly shook his head.

                “Not if you don’t want me to.” He tried smiling so I leaned forward and hugged him tightly.

                “Thank you.” He hugged me tighter and I smelled his cologne again. We headed down to the casino section of the hotel and spotted Mark.

                 “Hey little bro.” His gaze shifted to me. “Hi Katherine.” I gave him a little wave and stepped around him after Jonathan. I felt something rub the back of my thigh as I went past but just figured it was his jacket or something. Jonathan smiled at me.

                “Would you like to play slots or pick out a table?” He gestured towards the poker tables.

                “Slots.” I smiled.

                “Go ahead and sit down.” I did as he said and looked at the bright machine. “What’s with you and Mark?”

                “Nothing.” I shrugged after I said this hoping to emphasize it. I coughed.

                “Want something to drink? Wine cooler or something?”

                “Sure.” He hopped up so I did too.

                “You can stay here.” I nodded and watched him walked over to the bar. A few seconds later, Mark walked up to me. He smiled slyly at me.

                “Hey…”

                “Hello.”

                “So you and Jonathan?”

                “Maybe.” After I said this his eyes narrowed, apparently he had been hoping for a no. He walked closer until he was right in front of me. I couldn’t back away because I was sitting on the chair in front of the slot machine.

                “How could you like him?” He leaned closer to me. “He’s so nerdy and little. You definitely deserve someone better.” His hand was on my lap.

                “Like who?” His hand slid up my thigh. That’s what rubbed it earlier.

                “I think you know.” He leaned down and gave me a quick kiss, turned around and walked out of sight. Right after he left Jonathan ran up with my drink in his hand. He looked angry.

                “Was he bothering you?”

                I looked at his face and then at his eyes.  _Ooh those eyes…_  Jonathan’s voice snapped me out of my trance.

                “Katherine!”

                “Do you trust me?”

                “Of course.” Jonathan tried looking into my eyes but I looked down at my shoes.

                “Mark just kissed me.” I looked up and saw Jonathan’s expression of concern turn to outrage. “I don’t think I did anything but then he kissed me and-” I started rambling and Jonathan cut me off.

                “I know you didn’t do anything.”

                “But I think I might have led him on…” He tilted my chin up with one finger.

                “Listen to me. I know you are not capable of doing something that horrible” I thought he was done but then he added one sentence. “Mark’s just an ass.”

                “But-” I tried arguing him again but he cut me off again.

                “Just wait here.” He kissed my forehead and disappeared in the direction of where Mark went. Jonathan was so sweet. Then my thoughts conflicted. Jeff was just as sweet. Jeff cheated on his girlfriend. Jonathan kissed his best friend’s girlfriend. But Jeff’s so amazing… It would have kept going but I heard a shout only a couple meters away. It was Jonathan.

                “I SWEAR TO GOD, MARK! IF YOU DON’T LEAVE KATHERINE ALONE-” This time it was Jonathan that was cut short by Mark.

                “WHAT ARE YOU GONNA DO?” Jonathan seemed to be at a loss for words but then the screaming resumed.

                “I’LL TELL MOM AND DAD THAT YOU DIDN’T GO TO REHAB.” I heard footsteps racing over to me. I just hoped that it was Jonathan.


	4. Chapter 4

                The footsteps came closer and the source of them turned the corner. I breathed a sigh of relief, it was Jonathan. His face was flushed with anger. I could see the rage in his eyes. His hair was dishevelled and his shirt was wrinkled. Honestly, he never looked better. He walked right up to me and grabbed my hand. His grip was warm and firm as he pulled me towards the doors of the casino. Once we got outside he took off his jacket and handed it to me. I was a little worried.

                “Jonathan, are you ok?” He stopped and turned towards me. He pulled me closer to him by placing his hands on the small of my back and crushed me against him in a hug. “Jonathan! Are you ok?” I shouted. I pushed away from him and looked at his face.

                “I’m fine… Are you?” I hugged him again and pressed my face against his chest.

                “Now I am.” He let go of me and held my hand. We walked down the sidewalk a little until we got to one of the benches. “So Mark has an addiction?”

                “Yup.”

                “Hmmm. Blackmail!”

                “You have a bit of an evil side, don’t you?”

                “Of course!” I giggled after I said this and laid my head on his shoulder. I felt his soft breath on my hair so I turned my head up to look at him. He leaned closer until our lips were only inches apart. I wanted to look away from him and prevent the kiss but his eyes kept me locked.

                I smelled his fresh breath and his eyes were smoldered. I turned my head and he stopped short. He spoke quickly and quietly.

                “I am so sorry.” He hung his head and I sighed.

                “It’s okay.”

                “No, it’s not. We’re not close enough. I’m just so-” I cut him off in the middle of his sentence by kissing him. I pulled back and he touched his lips. I blushed.

                “What?”

                “Nothing, just you…”

                “I what?”

                “It’s almost like you shocked me but it didn’t hurt. It was,” He paused. “Amazing.” He brought his hand down from his mouth and let it hang at his side. My cell phone vibrated and I looked at it. I had set an alarm so I would be home in time.

                “Jonathan, I need to go home.”

                “Sure, let’s go.” He grabbed my hand as we walked to my car. “Good-bye.” I said bye to him.

When I got home, Luke was no longer passed out I heard him clanking in the kitchen. Great.. More beating. After I feed him, of course.

                I pulled out a pot for the pasta and one for the sauce. I threw it together and quickly piled a plateful of pasta for him. I would wait until he passed out to eat some food. I handed him the plate and he took a huge bite. He made a face and threw the plate against the wall. The plate shattered, the sauce splattered the walls and spaghetti slithered down like tiny snakes. I cringed and shrunk against the fridge.

                “What’s wrong with it?” I had my hands ready to block my face.

                “It was disgusting!” As he spoke the stench of liquor floated off his breath and into my face. He was stumbling and his words were slurred. He had never been this drunk before.

                “I’m sorry!” I whispered but I wasn’t heard over his screaming.

                “SHUT UP YOU WORTHLESS PIECE OF SHIT! I DON’T WANT TO HEAR YOU TALK AGAIN!” With that the beating began. He backhanded me across the mouth and I felt the flesh inside my cheek tear against my teeth. I put my hands up and slid down the fridge to block the worst of the blows.

* * *

 

                I woke up to my alarm clock, ironically “I’ve Had the Time of My Life”. I slowly got up and shuffled over to my mirror. I lifted up the tank top and looked at my midsection. There weren’t too many bruises. There was one particularly large one across my abdomen. I tried to remember what is was from and remembered he had hit me with a closed fist. I took a quick hot shower and pulled my hair into a bun at the nape of my neck. I threw on make-up and pulled on a blue long-sleeve tee over a white one. I grabbed my bags and jogged downstairs. My “boyfriend” was passed out on the couch. He had a soiled t-shirt on and one arm slung across his face. His jeans were dirty and his socks were holey. When was the last time he changed? His hair was greasy and there was a stink around him. I looked and saw an empty bottle of Merlot next to him.  _The idiot_. He used expensive wine to get drunk. He could at least use something like vodka. I looked and saw a bottle of that too. _Moron_. I walked outside to my car. Time for work, yet again.

                I slowly stepped out of the car at the venue and sighed as I saw Jeff and Jonathan talking. Where were the others? I grabbed bag and swung it on my shoulder. I tried walking past them but Jeff stopped me.

                “Hey Katherine!” I cursed silently to myself and turned around.

                “Hey you guys! Where’s Chip?”

                “With Heather.” Jeff informed me.

                “Okay.” I smiled and walked with Jeff over to where Jonathan was. Jeff looked over at me and his eyes narrowed as he saw the jacket.

                “So you were with Jonathan yesterday?”

                “Yeah. I got cold and forgot to give the jacket back to him.” Jonathan looked up from his phone as we walked over. “Hey Jonathan!” Seeing him made my heart flutter and my stomach drop to my feet.

                “Hey Katherine. Still cold?” He smiled and I felt my heart skip a beat. I nodded afraid I would stutter if I spoke. After a few seconds I gained back the ability to speak.

                “So, what are you watching?” I noticed that he was watching a show on his phone. I sat down next to him on the concrete rail.

                “Um…” He touched a button to make his screen light up. “Old episodes of our improv shows.”

                “Can I steal and earphone?” He nodded and handed me the one hanging down by his chest. His perfectly sculpted chest. I was snapped out of my trance by the sudden laughter blasted in my ear. I smiled and leaned closer to keep the cord from stretching. I watched as Jeff walked away and started chatting up some girl. I looked to my right and saw Jonathan staring at me. “What?”

                “Nothing, nothing.” He blushed and looked down. I brushed my mouth to make sure there was nothing there. He smiled as he watched me try to figure it out. “You just look beautiful in the sunlight.”    

                I blushed and looked down. He chuckled and I looked up at his face. He kept looking at my face as he spoke.

                “I love when you blush.” I was at a loss for what to say so I looked at my phone. I stood up and looked at Jonathan.

                “Want to go inside? We only have a little time before sound check.”

                “Sure.” He walked me to my dressing room but walked away as Heather came up. Heather waggled her eyebrows at me as she spoke.

“So, you and Jonathan, huh? Unlikely but cute.” I giggled and playfully slapped her arm.

                “Shut up! So you gonna ask Chip out?”

                “No.”

                “Why not?”

                “He doesn’t like me.”

                “Yes he does!” I was getting exasperated now.

                “You’ve met him once!” She made a good point but mine was better.

                “I saw sparks.” As I said this there was some kid walking by. His eyes widened and his mouth dropped. He screamed at the top of his lungs.

                “FIRE! FIRE! GET OUT, FIRE!” He dumped a bucket of water on Heather and me and ran out of the building screaming. Heather had already gone to catch up to Chip so I was left alone. I just realized. I was wearing a pretty form fitting shirt already. Water does not help make it loose. I ran out of the building, my binder held over my head. I got outside and ran over to Jonathan and Jeff, shivering. Jonathan grinned.

                “Nice shirt.”

                Jonathan said something before I got to. “Shut up, Jeff.” He turned to me. “Here.” He slipped out of his jacket again and wrapped it around me. “You okay?” I pulled it tighter around me and nodded.

                “Yeah, this was my fault anyway.” I said bitterly. Jonathan’s eyes widened.

                “What?”

                “I said I saw sparks between these two people and this kid thought it was literal.”

                 “Ooh.”

                 I suddenly thought of Jeff and saw him chatting up a different girl. “What a pig.” I looked up and saw Brad instead of Jonathan. He smiled at me.

                “He is. Where’s your boyfriend?”

                “Three things, he isn’t my boyfriend, I don’t know, and why are you here?”

                “Ok. I just walked over when I saw you alone.”

                “Oh… That was nice.”

                “Yeah.” Then he asked a random question. “Do you know CPR?”

                “No, why?”

                “I can’t breathe, you’re taking’ my breath away.” I looked at his face and resisted laughing.

                “I DO know mouth-to-mouth.” I grinned and his eyes widened.

                “WHAT?”

                “Chill, just kidding.” We both started dying laughing and Jonathan walked over, giving Brad a sort of evil eye.  _Wait, is he jealous?_

                I looked at Jonathan, still giggling.

                “Hey, what’s up?” My giggles stopped as he answered in a cold voice.

                “Nothing. I just went to talk to Ryan.” His stone gaze turned to Brad. “What’s up with you?” Brad had been smiling but when he answered his gaze was just as stony and voice just as cold.

                “I just came to see if Katherine was okay. Since she was all alone.” He raised his eyebrows as he said alone and Jonathan’s eyes narrowed. They stared at each other for a little while longer.

                “You guys want to play some cards?” They turned, both surprised. Brad grinned at me.

                “Sure, let’s get Jeff.” We looked over and he had his arm around the girl he was just talking to. “And never mind. You can walk with me, if you want.” I looked at Jonathan and saw his anxious face.

                “I believe we can all walk together.” I suggested.

                “Well, I have to get some money from my dressing room.” Jonathan said.

                “I’ll go with you then.” I smiled as he put his arm around me.

                “See you there.” Brad said as he walked away.

                We got to his dressing room and Jonathan looked at me. I smiled at him and he leaned closer, maybe for another kiss?

                Our lips were about to touch when the Brad yelled “KATHERINE!" I pulled away as fast as I could from Jonathan. I crossed my arms and glared at Brad down the hall heading into his dressing room. He shrugged and said, “What? I have to get some money too.” He smirked.

                I mumbled to myself. “Stupid Brad. He just has to be so nosey.” I thought it was to myself but apparently Jonathan heard because he chuckled. I blushed and looked at the ground, letting my hair cover my cherry- red cheeks. I blushed harder as I felt Jonathan’s hand brush my cheek and tuck my hair behind my ear. He whispered so quietly it seemed impossible how the words were so clear and loud in my head.

                “Please don’t hide your face. You look so beautiful when you blush.” This made me blush even harder. I looked at his big blue eyes and felt the warmth from his hand cover my face. He gently pulled my face towards his and our lips touched briefly before Brad screamed my name again while exiting his room. This time Jonathan reacted. He screamed “BRAD HAS A TINY PENIS!"

                “That was very mature." I said while giggling.

                “Stupid boy. He can never just shut up.” He turned towards me to kiss me but suddenly Leah’s face popped into my head. I pulled away from a surprised Jonathan. I quickly made up an excuse.

                “Don’t you have to get some money from your room?" I thought this was a convincing excuse and so did Jonathan. He went inside, grabbed his wallet and headed out again.

                He looked at me as he closed the door behind him. “I’ll let you gamble with my money.” I laughed.  

                I grabbed his hand and spoke in a bad imitation of a southern accent. “Why thank you, sir.” I giggled as I stepped on to the bus and Jonathan responded in an even worse accent.

                “You’re quite welcome, ma’am.” I collapsed onto him laughing and he wrapped me in a hug. We stayed like that for a few seconds before I heard a backstage worker clear his throat. Jonathan and I laughed.

                When we got there, Jonathan and I just sat on the couch in the lounge area waiting for Brad. Jonathan put his arm around me. Then Brad yelled, “GET A ROOM!" I flew away from Jonathan. He glared at Brad.

                “DUDE! What is your problem?”

                “YOU TWO!” Brad yelled back at him and I stepped between them. I put a hand on each of their chests and pretended to break up a fight.

                “DING! DING! DING! That’s round one, back to your corners!” I started cracking up while Brad and Jonathan just stared at me for a while. After a few seconds they started cracking up too. Jonathan held my hand as we walked towards the poker tables, Brad glaring at him the whole time.

                Jonathan pulled me to the counter where you got the chips and smiled at the lady. The brunette behind the counter leaned forward. Her button-down shirt had the top two buttons undone. She flipped her hair behind her shoulder and spoke in a voice I thought was meant to be alluring.

                “Hello, welcome to the MGM, how may I help YOU?” She winked at Jonathan and his hand tightened on mine. He replied in a cold voice.

                He asked her for some chips then he kissed my hair and the girl’s eyes narrowed. She punched a few buttons with a little too much aggressiveness. The chips fell into the bottom of the machine on the counter for us to grab.

                “Gamble responsibly. I must remind you that public displays of affection will get you kicked out of the casino.” Her eyes narrowed at me and I felt shivers down my spine and Jonathan leaned down and kissed my cheek.

                “Thanks for the notice.” He let a chuckle slip through his lips after he said this. “Let’s go, beautiful.” He pulled me to the counter and I felt a tap on my shoulder.

                I turned around and saw an absolutely livid Brad. I ripped my hand out of Jonathan’s quickly.

                “Brad! What’s wrong?!?” I was really concerned; I’d never seen him this mad before.

                “You and,” He stopped and took a deep breath through clenched teeth. “Jonathan.”

                “What’s wrong with me and Jonathan?” I was no longer concerned about anything. I was livid too. “HE’S A TOTAL ASS!” His face was flushed with color and I was vaguely aware of the stares from around us.

                “NO HE’S NOT! YOU SHOULD BE HAPPY FOR HIM! HE’S YOUR BEST FRIEND!” I threw my hands up as I said this and realized my right hand had caught an unsuspecting Jonathan in the face. “Look what you did!” I yelled this too, but in a much quieter voice.

                “He’s fine.” Brad rolled his eyes but inspected Jonathan’s face too.

                “Guys, chill. I’m fine.” Jonathan rubbed his cheek gently. “I’ll be right back, restroom.” He turned and left me and Brad in the lobby. Everyone had turned away from us now and was back to doing their own thing. I started listening to the song that was playing on the speakers and realized it was my favorite. I smiled to myself and then realized Brad was watching me.

                “I love this song.” I pointed to the speakers and Brad listened too. At the chorus he turned to me.

                “You were my strength when I was weak. You were my voice when I couldn’t speak. You were my eyes when I couldn’t see. You saw the best there was in me.” He smiled as he sang to me and I just stared and listened. “Lifted me up when I couldn’t reach. You gave me faith ‘cause you believed. I’m everything I am because you loved me.” He stopped singing and searched my face.

                “You… I um… wow.” I finally managed to whisper. He grinned at me and I saw his eyes light up.

                He grinned and gestured to the bar.

                “You want a drink?” He already had his hand in his pocket pulling out his wallet.

                “Yeah, but you don’t have to get it.” I was reaching into my bag when I felt Brad’s hand on mine.

                “I don’t have to, but I’m going to. What do you want?” He stepped up to the bar and the lady was getting impatient.

                “Sneaky Pete on the rocks.” I smiled as he ordered it. I got my drink only a minute later. Brad had ordered a scotch. We stared at each other while we took our first sips. “Why are you hitting on me? What about your wife?”

                 “We’re getting a divorce.” I stared at him with my mouth wide open.

                I heard Jonathan’s voice and snapped out of my trance. “Hey, what are you guys doing?”

                “Um…” I blushed and ran my hand through my hair.

                “You know, you are really cute when you’re nervous.” Jonathan stepped towards me and wound his arm around me. “Let’s get to gambling before our show starts.”

                “Okay.” I immediately relaxed in his arms. It was just so perfect.

                At the blackjack table, I ended up sitting between Brad and Jonathan. We were waiting for the next round when I felt Jonathan lean closer. I had put up with it, but I do have morals. I stood up and turned to both of them.

                “Okay, time for a wake-up call. Both of you have been trying to be ‘smooth’ and cool, but all you’re doing is annoying each other and making me uncomfortable! I have put up with you two, but I’m sick of it! I am not some bimbo who you can mess with. I won’t wait around and let some stupid man wreck my feelings. And Brad, I don’t even understand, aren’t you married? I’m out of here.” I grabbed my bag and ran out of the casino. As soon as they were out of my view, what I had done sank in. Most people would be embarrassed and apologize, but I felt like I had done what was right. I deserved respect and those guys were moving too fast. No more Brad, Jonathan, or Jeff, unless of course, they learn to stray from their ‘playboy’ path.

                I was walking towards the door when I heard a whiny voice from behind me.

                “Aww, so sad. Looks like neither one likes you…” I turned around and saw the girl at the chips counter. She just chose the wrong time to mess with me. My eyes narrowed and hers widened.

                “Don’t you DARE say a thing about me. You don’t know what kind of JERKS those two are. So before you try to throw yourself at them again, think a little, if you have a brain.” I triumphantly walked outside, immensely proud of myself. That pride diminished as soon as I turned around and saw Jeff. He chuckled when he saw me roll my eyes. “Jeff, don’t say anything. I am BEGGING you. I already snapped at Jonathan and Brad,” I paused. “and the counter girl.” He chuckled again.

                “I’ll stay quiet, but if you want, I’ll keep you company and keep icky boys away from you too."

                I grinned at his lightheartedness. “Okay. No icky boys.”

                We grinned at each other. Jeff casually slung his arm over my shoulders and I gently shrugged it off. I gave him a please-don’t-even-try look and he lifted up his hands in surrender.

                He grinned at me. “Okay, no harm no foul. I just won’t touch you.” We started walking in the sunlight and after a few steps Jeff groaned. “I can’t take it, I’ll be right back.” With that he left me on the sidewalk and walked towards the parking lot. About 30 seconds later he came back with a pink pair of sunglasses.

                I raised one eyebrow. “You got a secret? Like a Brokeback Mountain secret?” He stuck his tongue out at me.

                “Funny. I just didn’t like the sun in my eyes.”

                We began walking down the strip. He slowly put his arm around my waist and I looked up at him.

                “Try again.”

                Jeff raised his arm to my shoulders and grinned sheepishly. “Worth a try?”

                “Has anyone ever told you that you’re a misfit?”

                He grinned and batted his eyelashes, “But that’s why you love me!” I gave him a blank look and he mumbled under his breath. I wasn’t sure, but it sounded like, “Maybe not, but I’m sure you will.” He continued. “And I may be a misfit but, I AM a gentleman.”

                “Yeah,” I rolled my eyes. “A gentleman misfit.”

                We walked in silence for a while until it started to really pour. We dashed into a close by Starbucks and sat down in two cushioned chairs by the window. Jeff went to take of his sunglasses and it poked him in the eye. He clamped a hand over it and swore softly under his breath. I jumped out of my chair and stood over him.

                “Jeff! Are you okay?!?” I hate to say it, but yeah, I was freaking out.

                He looked up at me and his eyebrows were knitted together.

                “I just found out I’m not smarter than a pair of pink sunglasses. What do you think?” There were a few seconds of silence and then I burst out laughing.

                “OH MY GOD! That is the funniest thing ever!” I fell back into my chair and kept laughing. Soon I felt something warm brush my arm. I looked up and saw Jeff looking down at me. “What? What’s wrong?”

                He crouched next to my chair and held up one finger. “One, you’re making a scene.” Okay he was right. He held up another finger and grinned. “Two… I’ll tell you number two later.”

                “Okay, let’s leave; I don’t wanna be stared at any longer.” We stepped outside and Jeff reached to put on his sunglasses. I put my hand over his. “Let me do it. I don’t want you to go blind.” I slowly but his glasses on his face and we started walking.

                 As we got to the casino, I tripped over my rock. Jeff looked at me. “Nice.” I laughed and lightly punched his arm.

                “At least I can see.” We stood there looking at each other in silence until he took my hand.

                “Two. You have the most beautiful smile I have ever seen.” He cradled my face and I stretched up to reach his leaning frame to make our lips meet. After we separated and he took my hand, I thought about that kiss. I didn’t think the moment could get better until he looked down at me again and said something I never expected to hear.

                Jeff stuck his mouth by my ear and whispered four confusing words. “Is that your boyfriend?” 


	5. Chapter 5

                His voice was so incredulous, for a second, I thought he was joking. Until I looked up and saw Luke stumbling towards us.

                I looked up at Jeff and my face must have said it all. We turned around and saw Jonathan, Brad and the other guys walking towards us also. I ran up to them and clasped my hands together.

                “Guys! I can’t take anymore. Forget the stupid fight. PLEASE! PLEASE! Just help me.” They ran forward and flanked Jeff. Heather and Kathy stood beside me and held my hand. Jeff, Jonathan, Brad, Colin, Ryan, Drew, Greg, and Chip stood between me and the man who was attempting to ruin my life.

                Luke walked up to Jeff and held a sausage finger up to his face. “Dontchuu tink ooh can jus’ take ‘er away fer me!” He barely slurred out a sentence.

                As Luke stepped forward, the other guys moved closer to Jeff’s sides.

                Jeff jutted out his chin. “Hey buddy, ever heard of the police? She’s never gonna have to put up with you again.” Luke raised a fist in front of Jeff’s face but before he could attempt anything Jonathan’s hand had grabbed his wrist and pushed it down.

                Jonathan’s voice was almost a snarl. “Don’t you ever hurt her.”

                Luk narrowed his bloodshot eyes. “Whadda’ ooh car’?”

                Jonathan looked at me, then at Jeff. “She’s my friend.”

                Then the others, “Ours too.”

                Finally Jeff. “And my girlfriend.”

                Luke’s eyes turned red. “Liks HELL, shiz your gurrlfwiend!” He started for Jeff but Ryan and Chip quickly grabbed him and put his arms around his back.

                Jeff pulled out his phone and dialed as he backed up to hold my hand. I heard the two of the three fateful beeps when I threw my hand over Jeff’s. I had so many scenes flashing before my eyes; meeting Luke for the first time in kindergarten; holding his hand as he nervously tried to ask me out; attending the his parents’ funeral with him. I saw all my cast mates looking at me so I cleared my throat.

                “Don’t.” A lump started to rise in my throat, but I pushed it down. “He’s my friend. He’s hurt me, but every other time…Well, he’s been there for me.” I passed over the faces. Confusion; anger; understanding; and then the last, most important face… There was a moment when the dazed look flashed to something more grounded and intelligent. Something more like Luke. The old face returned and somehow the anger and bitterness turned to love and remorse right before my eyes. The strongest man I’d ever met collapsed in sobs. His shoulders heaved and heaved and once he regained control he looked up at me.

                “Katherine… My Katherine. I am so horrible.”

                Jeff snorted. “You got that right.” I smacked his arm.

                “Forgive me. I can’t lose you. Please. I’ve already lost my parents. And I know I’ve already lost you as my partner but please, please tell me you’re still my friend. I’ll change. I promise. Katherine, give me a chance.” I had only seen him this weak once. When we got the call about a horrible car accident. I knew he could do it. Go back to who he was. Responsible. Clean cut. Intelligent. Employed. Family oriented. Back to best friend. The boy who proved to me that there was no such thing as kooties; the boy who asked me out. I knew I could never lose him, just like he could never lose me. We needed each other.

                “Let’s go home.” Jeff gawked at me. I scowled. “Rehab. Until you are Luke again. And if you quit, you’ll never see me again." I knew I could never carry it out, but he could never call my bluff. Especially now. Luke nodded vigorously and I helped him up. He hugged me and I wrapped my arms around his familiar frame. Past the reek of liquor, I recognized his scent. “Luke, I love you.”

                He kissed my head. “Love you too, Kat.” A tear came to my eye. He hasn’t called me Kat for years.

                I turned around and looked at my new friends. I flashed them a sheepish grin.

                “Guys, I’m sorry. You don’t understand. How do you expect me to give my best friend up? I know he can change because I believe in him. If you don’t, I don’t know what to tell you.”

                I looked at my watch. It was an hour until the show.

                “Luke, you have yet to watch the show. How about you stay and watch and then we can go straight home and pack?”

                “I would love that. And I promise I won’t drink.”

                “Well, my kids are coming tonight as well.” Chip informed us. “Luke can sit with them during the show. I’ll tell them to keep an eye on him and we can tell all the servers to only bring him water to sober up.” Chip offered.

                I smiled. “That would be perfect.”

                Chip and I waited for his wife to drop of the kids while the others got ready for the show. Luke was walking up and down the sidewalk in front of us.

                “You can stay with us if you want.” Chip turned to me on the bench outside the venue.

                “Oh, no. I wouldn’t want to be a burden.” I said. “And besides, I can just stay at home.”

                “No, you shouldn’t be alone. You can stay with Heather and me.”

                I was quite confused. “You live with Heather?”

                “Yeah, she only rented out a hotel at the beginning but when GSN hired her to be on more shows, she needed a place to stay permanently and I offered.”

                “That’s nice. And more of a reason why I shouldn’t impose. I mean, between Heather and the kids, it’s already a full house.”

                “Totally forgot that the kids stay over. They’ve been at Patty’s this past week.”

                “I understand and thank you for the offer.”

                “Well, you can come over any time. I live right next door.” He smiled. Just then, the kids walked up to us.

                We introduced them to Luke and Chip told them that they needed to keep an eye out. Chip and I headed backstage and got ready quickly before the show started.

                The show went off without a hitch. I think it was because everyone wanted to do a good show for me because I wanted to do a good show for Luke before he had to go to rehab.

                After the show, everyone drove over to Chip’s. Luke and I had arrived at my house. He had taken a taxi to the venue, thank god. Jeff, Jonathan and Brad joined me as well. I sat the boys down on the couch and followed Luke up to our room. “Luke, start packing.” He sighed and pulled out a suitcase. He started throwing clothes into the bag and I stood by and watched. I went downstairs to find Ryan and Colin also sitting in the living room.

                Ryan looked at me. “Katherine.” I nodded at him. He sighed. “I don’t think this is the best idea-” I was about to object but he held up his hand. “-BUT you know him better than any of us. I made a few calls. Luke has a place at a very good rehab centre. For free.”

                I felt my mouth drop open. “Thank you.”

                He grinned wryly. “Three things. It’s in Chicago. It will take MONTHS and a friend has to stay with you.”

                I grinned. “Heather. She can stay with me. It must be crowded at Chip’s. And Chip can even come and check on us any time.”

                Ryan and Colin agreed and then we heard Luke come down the stairs. They left to go to the airport. I stayed behind because I don’t like good-byes.

                I gave Jeff a thankful look. He grinned and pecked me on the lips. We looked at each other for a few moments until one of the guys coughed behind him. He glared at the guys. “Who coughed?” Brad pointed at Jonathan and Jonathan pointed at Brad. Jonathan spoke up.

                “Well, we’re still here, but if you want us to leave…” Jeff looked at me and I laughed.

                “Yeah, no.” I smiled.

                We headed towards the door to head to Chip’s. When I opened the door, I saw Chip with a suitcase in his hand and Heather standing beside him. Chip pushed pass the other guys dropped the suitcase. He pushed them out the door and told them to accompany the others and his kids at his house while he talked to me. He shut the door and Heather grabbed me.

                “Katherine, why didn’t you tell me?” When she finally released me, I was taken into the arms of Chip. When he let me go, I looked up at them.

                “I couldn’t.” I shrugged and Heather took my hand.

                “Well, show me to my room!” Chip grabbed Heather’s bag and I led them up the stairs. “We will have so much fun. I’m going to get you ready every day!”

                “Do we have to?”

                “Yes.” She demanded. This would be a long few months.

                The three of us walked towards the guest room in silence. I started to think to myself.  _What was Jeff thinking of all this? What about Brad and Jonathan? Are they mad at Jeff? How’s Luke taking this? Will he even want to see me after this?_  I asked myself these questions and sighed. I felt my eyes sting and I took a steadying breath. I blinked the tears back and looked to my left. Heather was just watching me and I smiled at her. She stepped closer to me and rubbed my arm.

                “Sweetie, it’s okay.” She spoke in a hushed tone, obviously trying to keep the Chip out of the conversation. We stopped in front of the guest room.

                “No, no. I’m fine.” I shook my head as if to rid it of the thoughts and grinned. This one must have been more convincing because she turned away and opened the door to her new room. She started to pointed to the bed where Chip should drop her bag. She opened it and it sprung open with clothes I have never seen her wear before. These clothes were obvious “night on the town" clothes.

                “We’re going out on the strip.” She walked to the closet and started hanging her clothes. Dancing. Drinking. Sex. Not my scene. As if she read my thoughts she said, “Don’t worry, so is Jeff.” She pulled out a purple and blue, short, tight, strapless dress out of the closet. “Now get dressed. I’ll do the rest.” She handed me the dress as I frowned. She grinned and put her hands on her hips as if asking me to challenge her. I sighed, might as well.

                I changed and came back out. I did a little spin.

                “This good? Can you stop now?”

                “How funny.” She pushed me down into a chair and pulled on my hair. “Hair and make-up. I will make you look amazing.” Heather picked up a brush and started untangling the knots in my hair. After it was a giant poof, Heather started straightening. Once my hair was smoother than ever before, Heather picked up a make-up bag, she spun me around, and refused any advice I gave her. When Heather turned me to face the mirror, I gasped. I had suddenly clear skin, thanks to foundation, my brown eyes popped, thanks to a mix of purple and blue eye shadow. Blush gave my skin a little colour, and my eyelashes looked a mile long.

                “Wow, Heather.” I looked in the mirror and she was grinning. “I love you.”

                “Jeff just might faint.” She seemed proud of what she saw, so she started getting ready. I waited on her bed. When she was done, she asked me what I thought. She was wearing a silver and black spaghetti strap dress. She straightened her originally curly blonde hair. Her face just looked perfect. I sighed.

                “How do you look amazing without effort?”

                “Practice.” She grabbed my hand and pulled me downstairs. Chip was waiting in a navy button down and wash-out baggy jeans. His jaw dropped.

                “You two look…” He looked me up and down and I felt my stomach flutter. “Amazing." He paused. “Katherine, Jeff will die.” He said in what sounded like a jealous tone but I chose to ignore it. He managed to close his jaw and Heather and I grinned at each other. It might be a good night.

                I followed them out to Chip’s car and slid into the back. Chip told us that the others already left and we’re going to meet them there. I tried convinced Heather to settle for silver flats, so I had no issues walking. But she forced me to wear a pair of silver heels. She had also chosen black heels and managed to still walk in a painfully graceful manner. We got to a night club called LAVO and it looked glamorous. I got out and trailed behind Chip. He saw a couple of his friends and walked over to them. For the next hour, I clung to Heather’s arm.

                “Go have fun.” She pointed out Jeff talking to his friends. She ripped my death grip off of her arm. “Trust me.” When she had gotten me off, Heather walked towards a couple of her friends. I had no choice but to walk to over to Jeff.

                “Hey…” I whispered in his ear. He turned around and barely glanced at me.

                “Sorry, I’m taken.” He did a double take and I heard him swallow. “Katherine?”

                “Yeah. Did I confuse you?” I smiled as his hand found mine.

                “A little. But I forgive you.” He kissed my cheek. “Did Heather get you?”

                “Yeah.” I sighed.

                “She may dress professionally on stage but once you get her on the strip she’s sexy as hell.” He glanced at my concerned face. “But, definitely not as sexy as you.” He smiled.

                “It feels so weird.” I fidgeted a little and pulled up the neck line of my dress. Jeff grabbed my hands.

                “Calm down, you look amazing. In fact…” He looked around and his eyes narrowed. I followed his line of sight and saw Jonathan and Brad. They saw us looking and jumped. They disappeared into the crowd and Jeff chuckled. I squeezed his hands.

                “Heather says she’s going to do this every night as long as she lives with me.” I pouted.

                “Aw, is that such a bad thing?”

                “Yes! I like getting myself ready.” I fidgeted with the bottom of my dress this time. “Why do we have to wear the same size?”

                “I think I know.” He grinned and interlaced our fingers. I raised my eyebrows. Jeff just smiled, making his eyes twinkle. “The universe loves me.”

                “Is that so?” I teased. “Maybe this isn’t for you.” I giggled as he tensed.

                “What?”

                “I’m joking, Jeff. Gosh.” I squeezed his hands and smiled at him. “So are you enjoying yourself?”

                “Um…” Jeff didn’t form a sentence; he just looked me up and down. “Yes. Yes I am. How about you?”

                “No.” I pouted. “It’s a bit crowded in here.” I let go of Jeff’s hands to brush my hair out of my eyes.

                “Then how about we go outside?” Jeff’s eyes sparkled and his mouth was turned upward in a gummy, sweet smile. I nodded and Jeff led me outside on the strip. Here the music was quieter and the only drunk people out here were passed out on the sidewalk. We sat on the benches and I shivered.

                “Now I regret this dress even more.”

                “You cold?” Jeff asked and I nodded. He put his arm around my shoulders and I scooted closer to him. He rubbed my arms and I drew my knees up to my chest.

                “Thanks, Guarjelo.” I said, referring to a name he called himself during the show tonight.

                “Hmm, I like the sound of that.”

                I laid my head on his shoulder. “Like the sound of what?”

                “Guarjelo. Your nickname for me. It’s funny and cute.”

                “Like you.” I giggled.

                “I was thinking more like you, sweetie.” Jeff rested his head on mine. I’ve seen Jeff sweet, but not like this.

                I snuggled closer to Jeff and his arm became tighter around me. I could feel his face in my hair. I stifled a yawn.

                “Tired?” Jeff asked. With me being against his chest, I could feel his voice rumble.

                “A little. I can’t leave until Chip and Heather do.” I yawned again and Jeff chuckled.

                “What do you think I’m here for?”

                “This.” I bent my head back and kissed him. I smiled underneath our kiss and pulled away. “And I guess a little walk in the moonlight would be nice. I should just tell Heather that I’m going out.”

                “Then let’s go.” Jeff stood up and reached down to help me. I took his hand and he slid an arm around my waist as we walked through the club. I felt a hand touch my ass and I jumped.

                “Oh!” I stopped and Jeff looked at me. He saw the look on my face and turned around angrily. He saw the guy who was looking at me lustfully. Jeff stood up to him. The guy was shorter than Jeff and definitely weaker. Jeff looked down at him.

                “Did you just touch her?”

                “Hell yeah.” The guy winked at me and Jeff landed a punch to his jaw. The guy touched the spot where Jeff had hit him. “What is wrong with you, man?”

                “That’s my girlfriend.”

                “You hit me!” The guy held up his fists. “Let’s go!”

                Jeff cocked back to hit him again but I grabbed his elbow.

                “Guarjelo, you’ll kill him. Let’s go.” I pulled him back and the guy put his fists down as everyone in the area made sounds. Jeff looked like he was gonna go back, but he looked at my face and his face softened.

                “Okay.” He put his arm around me again and kissed my cheek. Now instead of random sounds, I heard AWWS. We both just laughed and searched for Heather. I told her that we were going for a walk and she just nodded and said, “Don’t forget protection.” Jeff held me a little tighter as we got outside. I looked at him.

                “That guy is gonna be sore tomorrow.”

                “Oh well. His fault.” He leaned over and we exchanged a small kiss. This time we both smiled. But in the back of my mind, I was thinking about what Luke would say about this… If he was here.


	6. Chapter 6

                Jeff drove me back to my house after our walk. I stood at the door and fumbled around my purse to find my keys. Jeff touched the small of my back and I turned around. I looked up at him and he was grinning at me.

                 “Mmm.” Jeff’s smile shrunk until just the corners of his lips were turned up. He slowly leaned down until our faces were nearly level. He moved closer to me and grabbed my hands. I knew what was next. I stretched up on my toes to close the distance and pressed my lips onto his surprised ones. Our lips moved in unison and lights danced behind my closed eyelids. I pulled away and saw Jeff grinning at me.

                “Wow…” I breathed and Jeff sighed.

                “You too, huh?” He was referring to the fireworks.

                “Um…” He pressed his lips to mine again and I gasped as he pulled away. “Yeah.” Jeff let go of my hands and brushed hair off my face.

                “I guess I should go.”

                “Yeah.” I screamed inside my head wishing he wouldn’t.

                “Call you later?”

                “I’d love that.”

                “Bye…” Jeff didn’t make a move to leave and I didn’t make a move to go inside. He leaned down and pecked my lips.

                “Bye, Guarjelo.” I smiled and slipped inside the door and saw Heather reclining on the couch. She raised an eyebrow.

                “Did you have fun?”

                “Yes.”

                “Thought so.” Heather turned back to the TV and I joined her on the couch. Great way to end a great day. Well not day, night.

                I sat next to Heather and sighed. She looked over at me.

                “Well, did  _you_  have fun?” I asked

                “Yes.”

                “That’s what I thought.” Heather turned back to the TV, but I realized she should be at the club. “Wait, Heather. Why are you home already?”

                “Oh, I saw Chip making out with some other girl, so I just came back here.”

                “Aw, Heather.” I leaned over and hugged her. “That doesn’t seem like Chip.”

                “Thanks Katherine. He just didn’t like me.”

                “Well that’s his loss. Any guy would be lucky to have you.” I squeezed Heather and she laughed humorlessly.

                “Yeah. I’m sure that’s what he was thinking.” Heather said and I sat up. I smacked her arm. “Hey, what was that for, Katherine?” She rubbed her arm.

                “You don’t need him. There are great guys everywhere.”

                “I guess.” Then she mumbled something I didn’t catch.

                “What’d you say?”

                “Nothing.” Heather whispered, blushing.

                “Please tell me?” I stuck my lower lip out in a pout.

                “No.”

                “Pleease?” This went on for about twenty minutes until she gave in.

                “Fine.”

                “Yay!” I drew my legs up to sit cross legged and waited.

                “I said you would know what a great guy is like. You have Jeff.” Heather looked at me, her eyes then shifted to the television.

                “Huh?” I cocked my head to the left, confused. Heather chuckled. Then I understood. “Oh. That’s true. But you’re not jealous, are you?”

                “No! I’m just saying. There aren’t that many great guys in Vegas.”

                “Good point. Oh well. You could always be gay.” When she didn’t answer I pulled my gaze from the TV to her face.

                “I’m gonna go change.” I got up and walked up the stairs. I got to my room and pulled out my pajamas. I came back downstairs in my favorite Paul Frank pajama pants and a t-shirt. My hair was pulled into a messy bun. Heather looked up.

                “Geez. You ruined all my hard work…”

                “Well, I got cold in those short shorts.”

                “But still. I mean, have you looked in a mirror?”

                “Whatever, you can fix me up again tomorrow.” I sat next to Heather and hugged one of the couch pillows.

                “So, what are we watching?”

                “I was watching How I Met Your Mother, but-” Heather started, and I cut her off.

                “Keep it on.”

                “Okay.” We were halfway through the episode, when Heather started fidgeting. I sat up and looked at her.

                “Heather?”

                “Yeah?” She looked at me, her face nervous.

                “You okay?”

                “Um, well. I wanted to ask you something.” She tried to smile, but it just looked like she was grimacing.

                “Okay, shoot.”

                “So, you’re cool with Brad right?” Heather asked and I nodded. “Well, I was wondering if you could put in a good word for me.”

                “Girl, you move on FAST!” I laughed and Heather blushed. “But yeah, of course. Why would I say no?”

                 “Thanks so much. I can’t get up the nerve to talk to Brad.”

                “Aw. That’s so dorky.”

                “Excuse me?”

                “But in a really cute way.” I patted her arm. “Now, quiet. The show is back on.” I turned to the screen.

                 “I’m bored.”

                “Then shut up and watch the show.” I demanded.

                “Bossy.”

                “SSSH!”

                “Fine.” She grumbled.

                I watched the show for a couple more minutes before I slowly drifted off to sleep.

                The next morning, I woke up in my room. I scrambled in the bed for a minute until I realized where I was. Heather must have asked Chip to get me upstairs. I slowly stood up and groaned. I felt like crap. I must have been really exhausted. I left my hair in waves around my face and pulled on yoga pants and a hoodie. I slipped on my beat up slippers and walked downstairs. Chip and Heather looked up. I was so tired that I didn’t even question Chip’s presence.

                Heather snorted. “You get one day.”

                “I’ll take it. Now most important thing. Coffee.” I took the mug Heather held out to me. “How long do we have until work?”

                “Sweetie, it’s our break. That’s why we went to the club.” Heather looked at me pityingly.

                “Thank God.” I sank into the chair across from Chip. “And how did I get to that room?”

                “You’re very light.” Chip said quietly. I blushed.

                “Hey Heather, if it’s our break, why do I need a makeover?”

                “Don’t ask, Katherine. It’s for your own good.” Chip warned me. Heather’s eyes narrowed at me.

                “You are going out with Jeff. JEFF! You are hot, make him DROOL!” Heather screamed and Chip rolled his eyes. Heather stormed out of the room and I heard her run up the stairs.

                “That wasn’t that bad.” I looked at Chip and he shook his head. He counted to five on his fingers. When he hit five Heather appeared in the doorway. She was holding make-up bags, combs, straighteners, and more. I jumped up and backed away. “Heather…”

                “Sit.” She demanded and I unwillingly obliged. I felt my hair being tugged and the occasional heat on my scalp. Chip watched my facial expressions, amused. Next, Heather approached me with tweezers.

                “No.” I said, but Heather didn’t listen.

                After what felt like a lifetime, but was really one hour, Heather backed away. “I am done. To the mall! You’re getting new clothes.”

                “I can’t.” I looked down at my hands.

                “Why not?”

                “I can’t afford it.” I blushed a deep scarlet and Chip and Heather laughed. I jerked my head up and glared at them. “It’s not funny. In case you haven’t noticed, I’m going through enough without being laughed at for money issues.” I snapped defensively and they immediately stopped laughing.

                Chip looked at me. “We were laughing because Heather had no intention of making you buy it. We have a nightly act at one of the famous casinos in Las Vegas. We don’t have to pay for much.” He shrugged.

                “Oh.” Now I felt like an idiot. “But I like my clothes.”

                “And you’ll keep the same style…Sort of.” Heather grinned evilly.

                “But why do me up for the mall? I’m not picking up guys.”

                “So? Anyone can use a confidence boost.” Heather pulled me out of my chair. I groaned.

                “But I don’t need one. I have a BOYFRIEND!” I yelled. I realized what I said and giggled. “Jeff’s my boyfriend.” I thought about it and my head started to spin.  _Wow. That had happened quickly_. Actually my head was still spinning.  _Wait, that wasn’t my head. That was the room_. I grasped Chip’s shoulder for support. The kitchen swirled around me. I slowly sank to my knees. I heard Chip and Heather shouting, but I couldn’t figure out how to respond. It’s like I forgot how to do anything. Move; talk; breathe. I felt the cold floor beneath me and then saw black. 


	7. Chapter 7

                I was walking down the street holding Jeff’s hand. A girl walked towards us. She was faceless, but had a perfect body. I felt Jeff’s grip slacken and soon he was standing next to the girl. The scene faded. I was standing alone in the woods. I was lost. I spun around and Luke came out of the trees. He raised his hand to me and I shrank away. Just then Jonathan came out from the same spot Luke had. He seemed to be glowing. His white skin was radiating a bright light and it lit the dark wood around us. Luke ignored him and struck my head.

                “OW!” I yelled, waking and sitting up quickly. My head was pounding and there was a very irritating beeping. I looked around me. Bland walls, narrow bed, bright lights. Brad, Greg, Ryan, Jeff, Colin, Jonathan, Chip, and Heather were watching me intently _. Crap, I had ended up in the hospital._

                “Sweetie! Are you okay?” Heather hovered over me. I fell back against my pillows.

                “Well this really sucks. What did I do?” I complained. My friends laughed.

                “Welcome back. You had a panic attack and passed out. You were out for a couple days, actually.” Jeff bent over me and kissed my forehead.

                Heather looked at me, shaking her head. “Anything to get out of our plans, huh?”

                “Plans?” Jeff inquired.

                “I was planning on taking Katherine to the mall to show off her new look.” Heather smiled.

                “New look?”

                “Well you seemed to like it.” I grumbled under my breath.

                “Excuse me?” Jeff seemed offended. He turned around. “Hey guys, a minute?” He snapped. Everyone filed out of the room.

                “Why did you do that?” I asked crossing my arms. I sat up straighter in my hospital bed.

                “Let me explain something to you.” Jeff said, taking my hands. “I don’t care how you look. You’re amazing.” Jeff said softly. I held in a laugh. Jeff must have noticed because he sighed. He sat on my bed and looked at me. “You drive me insane.”

                “Well thanks for that.”

                “You’re beautiful. And you’re even more beautiful because you can’t see it. It’s amazing really. You’re just indescribable!”

                “Whatever.”

                “Are we clear?” Jeff asked, laughing.                                                                

                “I guess.” I mumbled. Jeff took my face in his hands.

                “Now never say you aren’t beautiful.”

                “Fine.” I stuck my lower lip out in a mock pout and Jeff kissed it. I kissed him back and the beeping beside us sped up. We laughed in the middle of our kiss. I looped my arms around his neck and he braced himself by placing his hands on either side of me on my bed. There was a cough from the doorway and Jeff slowly pulled away. A blushing nurse stood at the door.

                “I’m supposed to check on you.” She walked in and the whole time she was there I kept my eyes on Jeff. He did the same. When she left, Jeff went back to how we were before. Jeff’s tongue had just touched my lips when someone tapped on the door. This time we both ignored it. Now his tongue entered my mouth and mine did the same. I ran my hands through his hair.

                “HEY!” Someone yelled from the door. Ryan stood laughing, Greg was just grinning and Brad and Colin made barfing gestures. Heather was just standing, but Chip was fuming. Jeff looked at me confused and I shrugged. They all walked in.

                “So I expect everything is okay now?” Ryan asked.

                “Looked like it.” Chip grumbled. All of us just looked at him. After a second, Colin spoke.

                “Um, well you’re being discharged.” He said brightly.

                “Great.” I said. I imagined being alone with furious Chip. That was something to look forward to.

                When we got back to the house, I went straight to my room. I picked up the phone and dialed Jeff number. He picked up on the second ring.

                “Hello?”

                “Hey, Guarjelo.”

                Jeff laughed but then realized the worry in my voice. “Hey sweetie, what’s wrong?” Jeff asked, concerned.

                “I think Chip’s mad at me.” I admitted.

                “So it’s not just me?”

                “No. I think he might like me.” I mumbled.

                “WHAT?” Jeff yelled. “Why do you say that?” He asked in a quieter voice.

                “He was the one that yelled at us in the hospital.”

                “Oh…” Jeff whispered. I heard someone come up the stairs.

                “I’m gonna go, bye!” I hung up the phone hastily. Heather poked her head in.

                “You okay?”

                “Yeah. I guess. A little rattled from everything, but well.” I said, forcing a weak smile.

                “So, what happened with you and Chip?” Heather asked, sitting next to me on the bed.

                “I don’t know. Does he like me?”

                Heather said, shaking her head. Her hair fell down over her eyes. “This can’t be good.”

                “What can’t be good?” Chip asked. Heather and I snapped our heads up.

                “I’m gonna leave.” Heather said. She smoothly maneuvered out of the room. Chip walked over and sat next to me. Neither of us attempted eye contact.

                “Hey Chip?” I asked quietly.

                “Yeah.”

                “I have a question. Don’t get mad, okay?” I said timidly.

                “Okay?” Chip promised, giving me a weird look.

                “Do you like me?”

                “Um.” Chip looked down. His hair covered his face. He looked up and his cheeks were pink. “What would give you that idea?”

                “You’re blushing.”

                “It’s just hot in here.” He stood up and opened a window. “I’ll come over in the morning to help with breakfast.” With that he walked out of my room. When I asked, it hadn’t looked like he was lying.  _Oh well._  I scrambled under my covers and relaxed into the soft bed.

                I woke up to the sound of my phone beeping. I had a text from Jeff.

_1st official date? Noon?_

                I read it and grinned to myself. I quickly texted back.

_Of course!_

* * *

 

                I got up and stretched. I checked my phone, Jeff had texted me to dress casual. I found it odd since I have never really seen him in anything but a suit but, okay. I picked out jean short-shorts and a blue lace top over a purple tank top. I decided to face my hair. I straightened it and shook it out to make it look more natural. After my make-up was done I went downstairs. Chip and Heather stared.

                “Where are you going?” Heather asked.

                “On a date with Jeff.” I said giggling. I looked at Chip. He had turned away, but was glancing at Heather and me every few seconds.

                “What time?”

                “He’s picking me up at noon.” I looked at my phone, 11:59. I had gotten ready just in time.

                “Um, that him?” Heather asked, looking out the window. A silver Lexus had pulled up. Jeff got out, holding a single rose. “Closet romantic, who knew.” Heather laughed. The doorbell rang and I nearly wiped out trying to answer it. I yanked it open and there stood Jeff. He was,  _surprise_ , wearing a suit.

                “I thought you said casual.” I giggled.

                “And you did! I mean, you would look kind of silly in an evening gown. Hot but silly.” Jeff said, giving me a lopsided grin. He held out the rose.

                “Thank you.” I said, walking out of the house. Jeff put an arm around my waist pulling me close to him. His body heat radiated into me. I snuggled closer. “Jeff, you’re so hot!” I exclaimed.

                “Well thanks; you’re not too bad yourself.” Jeff chuckled.

                “You know what I meant.” I teased. “So where we going?"

                “You up for Circus Circus?” Jeff asked.

                “Duh?” I asked as he opened the back door for me.

                As we got to Circus Circus, Jeff pointed to the big rollercoaster and asked, “You’re not afraid of heights, are you?”

                “No. I love them!” I said, grinning. Jeff smiled back.

                “Well then we have some fun ahead.” We got to the line for the rollercoaster and I giggled. Jeff looked at me.

                “Are you okay?”

                “I’m great.” I said, unable to stop the grin from spreading.

                “I thought this would be good after having a panic attack.”

                “You are the most amazing—” I stopped myself. I was about to say boyfriend.

                “Huh?” Jeff asked.

                “Nothing. You’re amazing.”

                “Thanks. You are too.” I grinned. When we got off the roller coaster and rode about 7 more rides, Jeff led me to a cotton candy stand.

                “Pink or blue?” He asked.

                “Blue.” I said smiling. I hadn’t had cotton candy in years. The guy handed Jeff a blue cloud of sugar on a stick.

                “Shall we?” Jeff gestured to a bench. I sat next to him and picked off some fluff. I stuck it in my mouth. I felt the sugar melt in my mouth and watched Jeff put too much in his mouth. His cheeks bulged. I laughed.

                “Chipmunk.” I teased. He swallowed

                “So I wanna ask you something.” He said.

                “Okay shoot.” I said, licking the melted sugar off my fingers.

                “Well, I like you. And I was wondering if you would be my girlfriend? Like, actual girlfriend?” Jeff asked, sweetly. “Like officially?” He rolled his eyes. “That sounded like a teenage boy.” That is so sweet. I froze though.

                “Um.” I started, not sure what to say. I mean I wanted to say yes, but I couldn’t form the word. Jonathan popped into my mind. How he really cared for me. And then Brad came into the scene, telling me that his wife left him and he thinks he is falling for me. Then Luke formed in my mind. It was in an airport. I assumed he had just got back from rehab and then he got on one knee and proposed, telling me that he would be dead by now if I hadn’t of helped him, that I am literally his life. I didn’t move for a long time just thinking about all these things and I instantly saw Jeff’s face fall.

                 “Of course.” I said, smiling. I leaned over and kissed him. It was supposed to be one kiss, but that kiss quickly deepened. I put my hands on the bench and leaned closer. Jeff had one hand on my lower back and one on my knee. His tongue prodded my lips and I opened them slightly. He touched the roof of my mouth and I shuddered. I pulled away and Jeff sighed.

                “You choose the worst times.” Jeff complained.

                “We’re in a family place. Plus we  _just_ made it official.”

                “Fine. I think it’s time to go. Chip and Heather probably want you back.” Jeff stood up and held a hand out to me. I took it and we walked out of the building, hand in hand.

                When we got to my house, I stood outside, fiddling with the key. I looked up at Jeff and he was just watching me with a cute smile. I looped my arms around him and pulled him down for a kiss. This time my tongue opened his lips. I felt him smile at my initiative. I traced the inside of his lips and he moaned. Jeff’s hands slid down until they were resting on my hips.

                “Well.” I heard an amused voice and pulled away from Jeff reluctantly to see Heather standing at the door. “Sorry.”

                “No, it’s fine. I was just coming in.”

                “You were?” Jeff asked, confused.

                “Shut up.” I grumbled and gave him one short kiss. I dashed inside and Heather closed the door. She looked at me.

                “Good date?”

                “Very.”

                “Chip’s upstairs, he said he wanted to talk to you.”

                “Oh. Okay.” I walked in my room and Chip was on the bed. I smiled. “Give me one sec.” I quickly changed into plaid pajama pants and a tank top. Chip averted his eyes.

                “I need to tell you something.”

                “Okay. I’m all ears.” I said, plopping on the bed next to him.

                “Well I’m afraid of what you’ll say.”

                “If you like me, I promise not to tell.”

                “Well it’s not that, it’s just.” Chip stopped, putting his head in his hands.

                “You can trust me.” I promised, putting a hand on his knee.

                “Okay, well the thing is.” Chip took a deep breath. “Okay, well the thing is.” Chip took a deep breath. I just waited patiently. “I’m in love with Jeff.” He whispered. I felt my jaw drop.


	8. Chapter 8

                “Oh.” I said.  _Oh real slick, Katherine_.  _Your best friend comes out to you and you say oh. Really good. I bet he’s dying inside._

                 “Yeah… I just felt the need to tell you.” He said, his eyes not meeting mine.

                “Well, um..”

                “I won’t try to steal him away or anything. He seems to really like you.”

                I started to smile but then realized it was inappropriate. I didn’t feel comfortable talking about my best guy friend liking my boyfriend. “So I can change in front of you now?” I joked, trying to lighten the mood and change the topic.

                “I wouldn’t mind if you did.” He said grinning, obviously appreciating my effort. “By the way, nice tattoo.”

                “You saw that?” I whispered and he nodded. “Okay, I guess I should explain. When my mom died, I wanted something to constantly remind me of her. So I went to a tattoo parlor one of my older friends had a hook-up at. I got a tattoo of a Lily on the back of my right shoulder. My mom’s middle name was Lily. The reason I always wear my hair down so I can hide it.”

                “It’s pretty.”

                “Thanks.”

                 Chip walked out of my room. As if on cue, Heather walked in.

                “So you know now?” She asked.

                “Yeah, you?” I replied and she nodded.

                “By the way, today was your one day you could dress yourself…" Heather said “And I heard something about a tattoo. Can I see?” She asked. I pulled my hair up and showed her. “Oh, that’s lovely.”

                “Thanks. I’m sorry about Chip.” I said quietly.

                “It’s okay. So what are you going to do about Jeff?”

                “As much as I love Chip, I can’t just break up with Jeff.”

                “But,”

                “I can’t, Heather. I can’t just break up with him without being able to tell him why.”

                “But, Katherine.”

                “Look, tell Chip to tell Jeff how he feels. I will respect Jeff’s answer even if it’s not what I hoped for.”

                “Okay. I will tell him.” Heather got up. “I’m making dinner, wanna help?” Just as she asked, the phone rang. “I guess that’s a no.” She said, seeing Jeff on the ID.

                “No. He’ll call back.” I hopped up and followed Heather. “And don’t you dare say a thing about my tattoo.”’

                “Fine.” Heather said with a sigh.

                “By the way, does Chip even know about you?”

                “No, and don’t you dare say a thing about it.”

                I nodded and followed Heather downstairs and watched as she pulled out stuff for a salad.

                “So what are we eating?” I asked.

                “Salad…” Heather said, gesturing.

                “As a main dish?”

                “My secret.” Heather reached in and pulled out a package of chicken strips.

                “Gimme. I can cook them.” I took the chicken from her and threw it in a skillet. I was pushing them around, keeping them from burning when the phone rang. Heather picked it up and held it against her shoulder as she cut tomatoes.

                “It’s for you.” Heather said, holding it out to me.

                “Mmkay.” I mumbled through the piece of chicken I had snuck. I held the phone in one hand and stirred with the other. “Hullo?” I asked, chewing.

                “Hey…It’s Jeff.” A low voice said. I choked on my chicken. Heather pounded on my back as I coughed.

                “Hey, sorry babe, what’s wrong?”

                “Um, nothing. Just wondering if Chip was still mad at you, is everything good now?”

                “Oh um…” I looked at Heather, she shrugged. “Everything’s good now. Turns out it wasn’t him who told us to stop. It was the nurse, so he doesn’t like me.” I quickly made up a lie and Heather held up a thumb as if to say, perfect.

                “Thank GOD!” Jeff said with a sigh. “So I was just wondering. Okay, bye. See you soon I hope.”

                “See ya.” I hung up and tossed the phone on the counter. I turned off the stove. “That was close.”

                “Wasn’t it? How’s the chicken?” Heather asked, looking in the skillet. I slid it into the lettuce. “Perfecto!” She said kissing her fingertips.

                “Dork. Go get Chip.” I pushed her out of the room and plopped in a seat. Was I gonna have another attack? My head began whirring. I saw the room spinning.  _Why was this happening?_

                I put two hands on the table and took a few deep breaths. Okay I was steady now. Chip walked in behind Heather and they sat on either side of me. After dinner, I went upstairs and sat on my bed. I changed into pajamas and pulled my hair into a messy bun. And just as I lay down on my bed, Heather popped in with a cute outfit on.

                “Hey, where are you going?” I asked, gesturing to her fancy getup.

                “WE are going to the MGM.” She said while reaching into my closet and picking out some clothes.

                I groaned. “Why?” I complained.

                “Come on, everyone’s going.” She said as she put together a cute outfit that I would have never thought would look nice together.

                “Everyone? Why?” I sat up and started to change into the outfit.

                “I don’t know, Drew said he wants us all to meet up and do something I guess?”

                “Okay?” I just went with it.

                Heather and I hitched a ride with Chip. When we got there, everyone had already arrived. I quickly ran over to Jeff.

                “What’s happening?” I asked him, glancing over all the worried faces of my coworkers.

                “I have no idea.”

                Drew suddenly led us all to the stage where we performed.

                “Everyone! Listen up!” A sudden hush came over the group. “Well, I know you are all wondering why we are here.”

                “I thought it was so we could all gamble on your dime!” Brad called out and everyone laughed.

                Drew chuckled as well. “Well, that’s not entirely why.”

                “So, we will get to gamble with your money?” Jeff shouted out excitedly.

                “Just let him speak.” I said.

                “Thank you, Katherine. Well, as you all know, we took a break from the show but now, GSN doesn’t want to renew us for another season.”

                 The group collectively yelled “What?” making a boom on the stage.

                “Yeah, I’m sorry guys.” Drew sighed.

                “But, I only did a few shows!” I cried into Jeff’s chest.

                “We will still get to do shows. It just won’t be televised.”

                Everyone sighed. “Well, why didn’t you say that first? We all thought we were out of work!” Brad yelled.

                I giggled excitedly and hugged Jeff lovingly. He squeezed back tightly and Chip suddenly snapped.

                “Alright! I’ve had enough of this!” He yelled angrily. Everyone looked at him in shock. None of us has ever seen Chip mad, let alone this angry.

                “Dude, Chip. What’s wrong?” Jeff asked, still holding on to me.

                “This!” He gestured to the both of us. “I can’t take this anymore! You and your flirting and your kissing and everything!”

                “Chip, I know you’re upset. I get that. I didn’t mean to hurt you.”

                “Hurt him?” Jeff looked from Chip to me. “Katherine, what do you mean by hurting him?”

                “Well, Jeff—”

                “Katherine, you said he didn’t like you. Did you lie to me?”

                “No, Jeff! I would never! I can explain!”

                Jeff shook his head. “No! You know what? This is why I never settle down with girls! They’re too unpredictable and complicated!” Jeff left the stage and walked out the backstage doors.

                I called after him. After the doors closed behind him, I looked back at Chip and the others.

                “I can’t believe you did that!” I yelled at him.

                “Did what?” He screamed back.

                “Hey, Katherine. Don’t yell at him.” Heather spoke up.

                “He ruined everything! Him and his stupid love for MY boyfriend!”

                “Wait, what?” I heard Jeff’s voice behind me.


	9. Chapter 9

                “Jeff.” Chip muttered under his breath.

                “Chip? You..?” Jeff pointed to himself.

                Chip just nodded. “And you knew?” Jeff turned to me. I nodded slightly.

                “How long have you loved me?”

                “You’re the reason I divorced Patty.”

                “You got a divorce 2 years ago.”

                “Yeah,” He laughed. “I’ve been meaning to tell you.”

                “Why didn’t you?”

                “Because, I was scared, Jeff. I was scared. I felt like you would never feel the same way I do and you will just freak out. The way you would seduce girls and use them, I knew you would never feel the same way I do.”

                “I’m sorry I didn’t tell you, Jeff. And I’m sorry I screamed at you, Chip.” My eyes started to water. I felt so horrible for having all this happen. Everyone must have been so confused. And adding all this onto the fact that we weren’t going to be televised anymore must have been too much for them to handle.

                I scanned over all their faces. Angry; confused; upset; sad. Why was this happening? This was entirely my fault. They were probably doing fine before I came and messed everything up. Why did I ruin their lives?

                “I’m sorry guys. I shouldn’t have done this to all of you.” I cried and ran out the same door Jeff had left through.

                Over the course of a week, I have managed to hurt so many people. Including myself. My eyes were filled with tears, I couldn’t even see where I was going. I wanted so much to just get out of there, to leave and never come back. What was I thinking? Why did I do this? I just kept running all these questions through my head as I walked around the casino. People stared and asked me if everything was alright. Of course it’s not alright. I hurt the ones I love. I haven’t heard from Luke yet. He should have landed in Chicago by now. I miss him so much. Even though he hurt me physically, I still loved him. I grew up with him. We were together for years. I now I just threw that all away for a guy I just met. A guy I’m not even sure I like. And by the looks of what just happened, he’s most likely as extremely confused as I am.

                “Katherine!” I turned around and saw Heather running up to me.

                “Heather, I’m sorry. I, I didn’t want all that to happen. I just lost it.”

                “It’s okay. I just wanted to make sure you’re fine. How are you feeling?”

                “Confused. Very confused. I mean, I don’t even understand what just happened.” My head started to spin again. Why does this keep happening? “Everyone must hate me now. I ruined everything.”

                Heather grabbed my shoulders. “Listen to me. Everyone loves you. You have made all our lives much more interesting now.” She smiled.

                “Heather, this isn’t funny.” Her face dropped. “And what about Jeff and Chip? They probably hate me.”

                “Do you love Jeff?” She asked abruptly.

                “What?”

                “I said, do you love Jeff?”

                I blinked. “Uh, I don’t know. I just met him a week ago.”

                “I know but do you think you can love Jeff? Do you like him more than you liked Luke after a week? And what about Jonathan? You seemed to have invested a lot of time into liking him.”

                “You’re just reminding me of all the people I hurt.” I blinked back tears.

                “That’s not what I’m trying to do, Katherine. I’m trying to help you. What do you feel?”

                “Well, does Jeff love Chip back?” I asked, not even caring if she says yes.

                “Would you feel sad if I said yes?”

                “I don’t know.”

                “There’s your answer.”

                I looked at my hands. Maybe she was right. Maybe I don’t love Jeff as much as I should. Maybe I don’t love him enough to fight for him. This was too much for me to handle in one night.

                “I have to go.” I started to run. I don’t know where I was running to, but I just ran. Out the casino doors, onto the strip. I kept running until it was just me and the desert. I ran for probably a 30 minutes, not realizing where I was going. When I looked at my feet, I saw the sidewalk. I looked up in front of me and found that I ran back home. I unlocked the door and walked up the stairs to my room. I took off my shirt and pants so I was left in just my bra and panties. I put my hair up in a bun and plopped down face first onto my bed.

                I started to cry. Quietly at first but it built up into screaming. This shouldn’t be happening to me. What did I do to deserve this? I kept screaming for 5 minutes straight, until I couldn’t breathe anymore. I’m losing everything I ever loved. I wish someone would just kill me already. This pain that I’m feeling, it hurts too much. I lost my best friend.

                “Why?” I asked out loud.

                I heard a knock at my bedroom door. At this point, I didn’t care who it is. I hoped it was death.

                “Hey Kat.” I heard a cute voice close to me.  _Death sure does sound happy to take me away._  I opened my eyes and saw Jonathan sitting next to me.

                “What?" I asked in a quiet voice.

                “It’s underneath the lily on your neck.” Jonathan pointed out. I clapped a hand to the back of my shoulder.

                “You saw that?” I whispered up at him. He looked down at me with a soft gaze.

                “Yes. It’s beautiful. Like you.” Jonathan said with a grin. As I looked into Jonathan’s eyes, any thoughts about death flew out of my head.

                “Well, my mom’s nickname is mine so…” I said, removing my hand from my neck

                “That’s sweet.” Jonathan said, smiling at me.

                “What are you doing here?” I asked a little too harshly.

                “I was worried about you. You seemed really confused and hurt about everything. I wanted to help you.”

                “But why? I hurt you.”

                “Doesn’t mean I hate you. In fact, it’s the total opposite.”

                “You love me?”

                “Maybe it’s love. I don’t know. But I sure as hell don’t hate you. I’m amazed by you; fascinated. You have gone through so much and you still manage to look beautiful on the outside and in.” He paused and looked down at the floor. “You make me want to be a better person.”

                “Jonathan, I—”

                “I know you’re with Jeff but—”

                “No, I’m not.” I caught him smile then shake his head.

                “What do you mean?”

                “He loves Chip. I think I knew it all along. It may not have been totally obvious but, I think when something is there, you just feel it. And well, when I was with him, I don’t think I felt what I should have. I mean, sure, he’s sweet and funny but, so is almost every guy out there. And, Jeff, as special as he is,” Jonathan chuckled at my emphasis on special. “He never made me feel as special as I should feel when I’m with someone.”

                “So, do you love him?”

                “I don’t think so. I mean, I met him a week ago. It’s been a crazy week, sure but, my first impression of him was quite off. With you, you made me feel special right off the bat.” I smiled and grabbed his hand.

                Suddenly, the phone rang.

                “One sec.” I said, picking it up. “Hello?” I asked.

                “Katherine?” A rough voice asked. Luke.

                “Yes.” I answered back.

                “It’s Luke.”

                “I know.” I whispered into the phone. He was going to tell me he couldn’t do it. Right when I thought everything was going to be okay.

                “I just want you to know,” He started. I took a deep breath. “This is gonna work. I can tell already.”

                “Oh my God.” I breathed. I fell against Jonathan. He just held me. “I love you, Luke.” I said quietly. Jonathan sucked in a breath.

                “I love you too, Kat. Thank you for saving my life. I’ll see you in a few months.”

                “See you.” I whispered happily into the phone. I hung up and slowly put down the phone. I looked up at Jonathan with happy tears in my eyes. “He says he’s gonna do it.”

                “He is?” Jonathan asked, his eyebrows shooting up. I nodded. “Everything is falling in place for you.” Jonathan whispered.

                “You have no idea.” I said, smiling at him. I softly kissed him. He kissed me back with gentle force. I pulled away and hugged him. Just hugged him. I was the happiest I had been in months. And I had a feeling it would last.


End file.
